Tonight
by DarkEmi
Summary: Dos semanas de abstinencia son demasiado para Eren Jaeger y encontrar a Rivaille en esa posición bajo el escritorio solo aumenta sus ganas de atacar, ¿sera Levi capas de alejar a Eren esta vez? O ¿ Jaeger podrá acabar con su abstinencia?... ok, lo se mal Summary xD pero pasen a leer si?


Hola! :D como están!? Yo estoy nerviosa w siiiii muy nerviosa es la primera vez que escribo algo y lo público además de que es la PRIMERA vez que escribo un Yaoi! *Rueda de nervios* y pues espero que les guste! Eso nos leemos abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me Pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama (hay que agradecer que son de él ^^ porque si fueran míos la historia se basaría casi los 30 minutos, Opening y Ending incluido, de Eren y Levi dándose duro contra el muro, el piso y toda superficie que sirva para follar, joder o como quieran llamarlo XD)

Disfruten la lectura

**Tonight**

**Eren**

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Él sabía que este era su día! lo sabía, la abstinencia de dos semanas acabaría hoy, si ¡hoy! Porque Rivaille no se salvaría hoy, ni aun que mañana estuviera todo el día regenerando su cuerpo, no importaba, la grandiosa imagen que tenía en frente valía el desmembramiento.

-"¿Eren?"- oh si di mi nombre así, su razonamiento se estaba yendo muy lejos y su amiguito allá abajo se estaba despertando rápidamente.

_De nuevo..._

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que casi... bueno siempre estaba duro, era un martirio no poder estar con Heichou, no poder saciar su deseo de poseerlo cuando estaban juntos, solo porque Levi lo golpeaba si estaba muy cerca o se alejaba de su tacto. Pero hora era el momento y no lo desperdiciaría.

**Levi**

-"¿Eren?"- ¿Qué era lo que hacía el mocoso a esta hora en su oficina? se supone que debería estar con Hanji haciendo uno de sus locos experimentos, inconscientemente rodo lo ojos.

Fue cuando miro a los ojos de Eren que se percató que él no lo miraba a los ojos si no que miraba...

_Oh Mierda..._

Cuando se iba a mover de su vergonzosa posición Eren ya estaba sobre su espalda, presionando descaradamente algo largo y duro contra su culo.

-"Rivaille"- suave y ronco, así lo escucho e inconscientemente su cuerpo se estremeció, intento moverse pero las manos de Eren ya estaban entrelazadas con las suyas impidiendo junto con el peso de su cuerpo que se moviera.

_Joder_ era la primera vez que se sentía tan dominado y sumiso.

-"Eren muévete"- era una orden puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para soñar firme, todos sabían lo que pasaba cuando no se cumplía una de sus ordenes.

-"oh vamos Heichou yo sé que usted igual lo quiere"- susurro suavemente contra su oído haciendo que se estremeciera, _de nuevo._

-"claro que n-ugh"- suavemente Eren había atrapado sus muñecas con una mano y la otra se encontraba alrededor de miembro apretando suavemente.

-"parece que Heichou también me extraño en estas dos semanas"- dijo roncamente contra su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ahí fue cuando su mundo se desconectó y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el largo miembro que se presionaba contra su trasero. Sonrió malvadamente, los dos días que no se podría sentar valdrían la pena, el mocoso quedaría seco de aquí a la noche y aprendería que cuando el limpiaba bajo el escritorio no era una invitación al sexo.

Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Eren**

Suavemente se levantó de la cama sin querer despertar a Levi, sonrió al verlo dormir totalmente relajado y saciado, quien habría pensado que Levi también lo había estado deseando, aparto delicadamente el cabello de su cara y deposito un suave beso en su coronilla.

Colocándose el pantalón y camisa de pijama salió de la habitación, verificando antes de cerrar que Levi seguía dormido. Camino hasta la cocina, viendo la diminuta luz de la vela encendida sobre la mesa iluminando con ella el rostro de la mujer que se encontraba sentada allí.

Sonrió como saludo, recibiendo otra a cambio de parte de la mujer, camino hasta la encimera tomando un vaso el cual lleno de agua.

-"veo que te dejo seco"- hablo primero la mujer con una sonrisa mal escondida tras sus manos entre cruzadas.

-"no tienes idea"- sonrió el en respuesta a la broma que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, realmente no recordaba cuantas veces se había corrido, en la oficina ni en la habitación.

-"entonces funciono, el último objeto de limpieza que le di"- pregunto curiosa, el brillo en sus ojos era incluso más aterrador con la luz de la vela.

-"si funciono"- su sonrisa se izó incluso más grande al recordar a Levi Limpiando bajo el escritorio, trasero al aire, espalda inclinada hacia el piso y sonrojado por el esfuerzo de intentar sacar una mancha de la alfombra que no salía... oh claro que no saldría Eren se había encargado de que no saldría.

-"ya me preguntaba yo para que me habías dado dicho objeto"- sonrió cómplice.

-"si se lo daba yo, lo más seguro es que se habría dado cuenta o hubiera sospechado"- se rio suavemente -"Heichou no confía en mi respecto a eso"- suspiro.

-"ahora entiendo porque no confía"- se rio la mujer mientras se levanta de la silla y caminaba hasta la puerta donde se detuvo para volver a mirar a Eren -"buenas noches Eren"-.

-"buenas noches Hanji-san y gracias"- le sonrió cariñosamente a la mujer que le había ayudado y ahora era su cómplice.

-"de nada Eren"- salió despidiéndose con la mano.

Tomando otro vaso de agua y lavándolo después camino de vuelta a su habitación, sonrió malvadamente, si Rivaille pensaba que todavía era inocente como cuando tenía 15 estaba muuuy equivocado, con 18 años Eren era capaz de todo con tal de tener a su Heichou bajo su cuerpo, incluso de manchar su alfombra favorita y hacer que Hanji le diera un objeto (que el mismo le dio a ella) para limpiarlo y así pillarlo en la posición perfecta para atacar.

Ooh siii, Rivaille no era el único que mandaba en esta relación, claro que no.

**Fin.**

Bueno… ¿qué les pareció? ^^ ¿Es bueno? ¿Es malo? :´) acepto rosas y tomatazos aun que voy más por lo segundo xD bueno espero que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta locura que salió de mi mente en menos de 2 horas ^^ el título de la historia no sé de donde salió ^w^U pero sospecho que fue de la canción Catch me de Tvxq(?) jajaj lo se es raro.

Bueno me despido y espero que la imaginación vuele más rápido y pueda seguir escribiendo xD todavía tengo un fic (también de esta pareja :3) que no eh podido terminar e.e es tanto drama que me pongo a llorar con lo que escribo y al final no puedo seguir T^T pero ahí veré si lo subo.

Gracias a las que leyeron esto y me dejan un Review(?) *w*

Beshos a todas y todos(?)


End file.
